


Guren Ichinose — NSFW Alphabet

by losqka



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Aftercare, CNC, Cunnilingus, Dom!Guren, F/M, Gunplay, Kinks, Knifeplay, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Alphabet, NSFW headcanons, Public Sex, Smut, smut headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losqka/pseuds/losqka
Summary: Reader Insert NSFW Alphabet for Guren Ichinose from Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End).
Relationships: Guren Ichinose/Reader, Hiiragi Mahiru/Ichinose Guren, Ichinose Guren/OFC, Ichinose Guren/Reader, guren/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Guren Ichinose — NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Be warned this contains themes of gun play, knife play, and CNC. If these are things that trigger you please do not read. Thank you :)

**A = Aftercare:** Surprisingly enough, Guren is extremely good with aftercare. He likes to pick you up and carry you to the bathroom himself and run his hands through your hair while you bathe together.

**B = Body part** : Guren is, first and foremost, an ass man. But apart from your ass, he has a rather obsessive relationship with your neck. It's almost impulsive for him to wrap his hand around it not just during sex but during every day interactions. He loves to kiss your neck and leave bite marks that he knows you won't be able to cover up just so he can see it later and be reminded that you belong to him. When it comes to his own pleasure, feeling you around his cock is like heaven to him. He's obsessed with the way you feel. Whether it be your tongue or your pussy. He just loves when you pay his cock extra attention.

**C = Cum:** The man is obsessed with cum play. You are never allowed to cum before he tells you to. He loves bringing you to the edge where you're dripping and begging for him, unable to even speak comprehensively before he allows you to cum. He's got to see tears pooling in your eyes before he lets that happen. But when it finally does it's glorious. 

**D = Dirty secret:** Knife play is the biggest turn on for him. He loves to run the blade of his knife down your skin, cutting gently until you bleed, and watch you writhe underneath him. When he first asked you about it you didn't know how to feel but now you enjoy it as much as he does. It's the fear that excites you. 

**E = Experience:** Guren is a bit of a whore. Before Mahiru there were many others. He's an attractive man so that makes sense. But it's almost concerning how many women he's been with. The list is too long for him to even count. But needless to say it's all the better for you. All that practice has made him... _very_ good at the craft.

**F = Favorite position:** He loves fucking you from behind. It ensures that he is 100% in control. You'll never know what his next move is. He can do what he wants however he wants because there's nothing there to stop him. He can reach around and tease your clit until you're begging to cum or he can grab your hair, forcing you to look up at him while he breaks you. Or he can grab your throat and squeeze to his hearts delight. 

**G = Goofy:** He doesn't fucking shut up. He loves to tease you and finds himself incredibly funny in doing so. He likes to chuckle to himself and laugh at the way you struggle and moan when he's got you pinned down and ready to burst. 

**H = Hair:** He’s pretty much hairless with the exception of the chest hairs that grow in every now and then. But he likes to be rather smooth so he waxes regularly. 

**I = Intimacy** : It depends on the situation. Guren is not necessarily one for intimacy. It scares him so he tends to be brutal and often degrading during sex. But if he feels enough care for you, the intimacy tends to come in the glow of the aftercare. 

**J = Jack off** : Guren loves mutual masterbation. Watching you rub yourself while he pumps his own cock is his favorite form of foreplay. The thought of you getting off to anyone other than him is actually quite angering for him so this is the perfect scenario. 

**K = Kink:** Knifeplay, gunplay, CNC (consensual non consent). All of these are extreme turn ons for him. 

**L = Location:** He used to prefer the privacy of home but lately he enjoys doing it in the office. It's the thrill of being caught. The threat of someone walking in and seeing you there riding him is something that crosses his mind daily. 

**M = Motivation** : It's not difficult to get him hard honestly. Everything you do makes him lose it but it's the begging that really does it for him. He loves when you beg for him. 

**N = No** : He would not allow himself to be pegged. He’ll sub for you, sure, because sometimes the frenzy of ecstasy that comes from your sexual encounters is a bit too much but pegging is too far. That's when he feels he's lost the most control.

**O = Oral** : Of course he loves receiving oral but his favorite thing is to hear your whimpers and moans while he eats you out. He loves the way you taste and the way you fall apart for him when he sucks on your clit. You become a hot, whining mess and it's all he can ever think about. 

**P = Pace:** He’s almost dangerously rough during sex. As if he's not worried about breaking you or hurting you. He just needs to fuck you. Desperately to the point where he can't stop. 

**Q = Quickie** : Quickies happen often since you're both very busy people but Guren tends to draw them out longer than needed because of how desperately he wants it. Quickies often turn into passionate fuck sessions later on when you're both completely free. 

**R = Risk** : Guren tends to be selfish in this department. He’ll try the things that he wants to try but if it doesn't sound appealing to him, he won't do it. It doesn't matter how bad you want to try it. 

**S = Stamina:** His stamina during sex is beyond outstanding. He can last for longer than what seems humanly possible. The first few weeks of your being together it was almost too intense. He'd want to keep going forever. But he'd never push you past your limit. Ever, 

**T = Toys:** Oh, so so many toys. But only for teasing purposes. He loves to tease you with vibrators and butt plugs but dildos are off limits. His cock is the only thing allowed to be inside of you. 

**U = Unfair:** He’s a shameless teaser. To the point where it seems almost evil or vindictive. He enjoys watching you suffer. He gets off to it. He’ll tease you almost to the point of pain just to see you cry for him.

**V = Volume:** He’s a grunter and a growler for sure. Not too loud but very animalistic. 

**W = Wild** **card:** As much as he loves to tease you he hates being teased. You use this against him often which usually results in a fun punishment. He also LOOOOVES dirty talk and he's **_very_** good at it. 

**X = X-ray:** Big long gorilla dick what else do you want from me HIS COCK IS HUGE it's fucking huge. It's almost frightening. But you've adjusted. 

**Y = Yearning:** Sex drive STUPID high the man wants his dick sucked constantly. He cannot get enough of you he will never stop thinking about you on his cock. 

**Z = Zzz:** Honestly? He falls asleep so quick after fuck sessions like he’ll just plop down and be knocked out but it's okay because he's pretty while he sleeps. 


End file.
